Cherish Curtis
by sparkle-court
Summary: Cherish Curtis is the younger sister to Darry, & Sodapop, & the older sister to Ponyboy. She is a sweet down to earth girl, but what happens when something bad happens to her? Good thing she has her brothers,boyfriend & the gang to help pick her back up.
1. The Beginning

**{ This is my re-write of the first chapter. Hopefully you all like it better than the first one.}**

Okay, First off I do not own in any way, shape or from The Outsiders. (0%)

I do own Cherish Curtis, and the plot of THIS story though.

Hopefully you enjoy this story!

I'm 17 year old Cherish Curtis and yes I know how unique my name is. When my mom had just given birth to me, she leaned over to my father and said how she cherished the fact that she finally had a daughter, and so my dad said to my mother " how about we name here Cherish?", but anyway, I am the younger sister to Darry who is 22 years old, Soda who is 18 years old and the older sister to 16 year old Ponyboy. My brothers and I are all that we have ( besides the gang) since our parents died in a car accident about 8 months ago. Have you ever felt like your world just came crashing down to a million tiny little pieces, in a matter of a couple seconds? That's how I felt when my parents died. I kept getting these horrible nightmares about the day of their death. I was miserable, upset, and overwhelmed by all the stress of my parents dying. I seriously don't know what I would have done without my brothers, the gang and my wonderful boyfriend Steve

…

" Cherish, time to get up and ready for school! Don't make me send in Soda!" Darry said with a smirk on his face.

" ugh… I'm up!" I got up out of my comfy warm bed, which was crying for me to return to it and get an hour or two more of shut-eye. Sadly, I could not comply to my beds request or I would have to deal with Soda, who likes to wake people up by jumping on their bed, and basically tickling them to death, which I have had happen to me a few times. I walked over to my little closet, and sat there for a second trying to figure out what to wear. I found a light blue dress with dark pin stripes, and a white knit jacket I decided to wear.. Once I was all dressed, I made my way over to my vanity set. It's white with a few spots of paint missing here and there, but it's very special to me. My mother passed it down to me before she died.

I looked into the mirror of my vanity set as I brushed my golden blonde locks. Once my hair was free of tangles, I pulled it up into a pony tail. I then put on a dash of make up. I have always gone very classic and natural with my make up unlike most greaser girls around here who plaster their faces.

I stood up and got ready to make my way out of my bedroom to go get some breakfast which would be the usual eggs and chocolate cake. I walked into our small but cozy kitchen, to find that Pony had already set me up a plate and placed it on the counter. As I picked up my breakfast plate I heard Two-bit jabbering about some girl he met over the weekend.

"So I met her at this party down at Buck's and let me tell ya, she was quite the blonde bombshell..."

Once I arrived in the living room, I plopped on top of Steve's lap and kept on listening to Two-bits story.

"Good morning, beautiful" Steve said with an infectious smile.

"Well, good morning yourself" As I sat on Steve's lap, I finished up my breakfast rather quickly, since we had school in not too long. Once I finished, I hopped off Steve's lap grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen with me. I was washing my plate when suddenly two big, warm hands curled around my waist. I turned around and leaned in to kiss my lover. We were right in the middle of our kiss when Dally came into the kitchen.

" Why don't you two love birds go get a room, eh?"

Now I was thoroughly Mortified. "Um…I…I think its about time we um…" Oh great! I was stuttering" Get to ….to school!...Right Steve?"

Steve let out a tiny chuckle and with a smile on his face he replied " Sure, honey"

" Well, that was a tad embarrassing " I said as Steve and I were walking back to my bedroom.

Once we were in my room Steve asked "Cher, Why are you so weird about us kissing in front of the guys? Is it because of ol' Sodapop?"

"Partly, I mean you and Soda have been best buds since you two were in Kindergarten and I'm his little sister. Don't cha think it's kinda uncomfortable to be kissin' in front of the guys? I mean it's my brothers and our best friends out there! Plus" I started to walk my fingers up his chest "I think when it's just the two of us, it's so much more romantic" We kissed again, and this time it was so much more passionate. "See what I mean Steve?" he laughed

"Ya, I dig it"

I bent down and grabbed my book bag off the floor and we walked out to Steve's car. He always drives Two-bit, Johnny, Pony and myself to school everyday. Shortly after we walked out of the house, everyone else came outside.

"Hey little man, lets get going" Darry said to Soda. I walked over to Darry's Truck where they were standing and said

"you two boys have a good day at work! Darry don't lift too much roofing at once, or soda, pony and I will have to skin ya, and Soda, Try not to flirt too much with all the customers today" I said with a wink following right after. Soda laughed

"Ha, ha , well aren't you just too funny" he then picked me up and started tickling me. Soda then said " Have you ever thought that maybe all my flirting helps pay the bills, I mean come on, when I flirt with the girls I get extra good tips, they just can't get enough of this" He said with a big smile on his face.

" Ha, ha, whatever you say soda" I said with a hint of sarcasm. With that, I gave them both a hug good bye, hopped in the front seat of Steve's car and before I knew it, we were at school.

I have always been pretty smart, but not as smart as Pony. He's Going places. One day he'll be successful and get himself outta this town.

" Damn, I can't wait to get outta this place" Twobit said out of the blue.

" Well, maybe if you actually applied yourself and raised your grades, you still wouldn't be stuck here" Ponyboy said to twobit who just laughed

" shoot kid, if I was to do that, I'd give my momma a heart attack"

We all started laughing!

RING! 

Sadly it was time for 1st period.

"Let me walk you to class, cher" Steve said while placing his arm around my waist. " Let's all meet up at my car for lunch today, we can go to the corner market for some cokes"

" Can't" Ponyboy cut in " I have a lunch review for my history class"

" Are the rest of you in" Twobit and Johnny said yes in union. " Kay, see ya'll at lunch and we'll see you Ponyboy after school" Steve and I started walking towards my biology class hand in hand. He or one of the guys always walked me to my classes. The soc's were full with our type and had no problem harassing a greaser girl as she walked down the hall. The guys didn't want any of that to happen to me so after each class I had one of them to watch my back as we walked.

"Well here we are cherish" I turned to give him a quick hug.

"See you after this class" I replied

"See ya then" Steve said with a grin on his face.

I walked over to my seat and placed my books on my desk . I then sat down in my chair.

"Okay class" Said Mrs. Redfern " Today we will be talking about the effects of photosynthesis…" After about five pages worth of notes I raised my hand " Yes Miss Curtis?

" May I please use the bathroom, Mrs Redfern?" With an annoyed look on her face she said

"Fine, but don't take too long"

On that note, I rose from my seat and walked towards the door. Once I was out in the hallway walking down the steps towards the girl's bathroom, a popular soc yelled out

" Hey there greesy girl, where are you going?" I ignored his comment and kept on walking. Then I felt someone grab my shoulder " I said, where are you going?" A tall light brown headed soc was staring at me face to face.

" To the restroom" I replied. I was a little scared, but I could not let it show. "Now leave me alone, before I kick all your guys asses" He put both hands on my shoulders and shoved me against a locker. There were about four other guys standing behind him snickering at me.

" My, my, what is a greaser girl like you doing all alone" I saw it in all their eyes, they weren't going to let me go easily. " what do you say we turn this boring situation into something more fun?" the soc said. Now I was scared. His grip was getting tighter on my shoulders. I then raised my right hand and punched him in the face and took off running. " Why you.." He yelled " GET HER!" now all five boys were chasing me. I ran out of the side door of the school. I needed to get away…and quick. I thought fast, Soda's work was only four blocks away fro here, so I decided to run there. I was about two blocks away from the school and I made a sharp right turn down this old, dingy ally way. I could hear them gaining on me. I wasn't too far from the DX. I just had to keep on running. I thought I had them beat when this guy just jumped out of now where and tackled me down to the ground. My body went " Thunk". I could feel my left arm start to bleed badly.

" Damnit" I said as I hit the ground.

I tried to get back up but the Soc said " Oh no you don't, your not going anywhere" four of the boys pinned me to the ground.

The light brown headed Soc said " Your such a bad greesy girl" he said " now its time for your punishment"

" Help" I started to scream frantically as I tried to kick and fight them off me. " The light brown headed Soc started un buttoning my jacket " SODA" I cried at the top of my lungs. I just kept yelling "STOP IT!" but they would not listen.

"You're actually rather pretty, too bad you're a greaser. Things could have been different"

I was still trying to squirm my way out. Some soc put his hand over my mouth and I bit it as hard as I most possibly could. I then started screaming again.

"Will someone shut her up!" One soc yelled. Then everything went black…

Please Review again, and tell me if you like the improvements I made on this chapter, and as always any advice is much appreciated.

Thanks again- Courtney


	2. Authors note thanks to reviewers

**Authors Note:  
**Okay all my readers,

First off: Thank you to all that reviewed. I greatly appreciate all the advice I received.

After reading all you advice I decided to **re-write the first chapter** because my goal is to make this story as enjoyable to you as possible. As I was reading some of the reviews, the first concern most had, was that Cherish's name is not part of the time frame. I really like the name Cherish and I could not picture my character with any other name so I'm going to keep her named that, but I did add a small bit of background detail as to why her parents named her Cherish. The second concern was how I had her wear jeans and a button up shirt to school ( which I know was not allowed back in the 60's but i still had her wear them anyway) . since some pointed out that she was not wearing the appropriate clothes of the time frame, I changed the whole look of her outfit, so it fit the time frame ( and school dress code back then) much better. The third concern was about how I formatted my story. I had it in just normal paragraph form, but someone pointed out to me how it would sound much better if I started a new paragraph every time someone else spoke ( which it really does! Thanks for the pointer!), so I fixed that.

I will upload the next chapter a day or two after Christmas!

Please review and tell me how you like the newly improved first chapter! : )

Thanks! - Courtney

I just wanted to give a shout out to all my readers that reviewed. Thank you all so much! You all really made my day!

DragonAsh33

BookLover101

JulietInLOVEButNotWithRomeo

Boo

Monica

Steph36

Kristina

outsider-luv


End file.
